


so you're a tough guy, like it really rough guy

by hovercraft



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dominance, M/M, Rough Sex, Situational Humiliation, really more lancer/archer than saber/archer but we use pretty much only one tag here so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hovercraft/pseuds/hovercraft
Summary: When Lancer was summoned by Ritsuka, Gilgamesh thought of him as an easy conquest.He was not.
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Arthur Pendragon | Saber
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	so you're a tough guy, like it really rough guy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luna_guna13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_guna13/gifts).



> I think the next fics I write are gonna be smut-free, I'm getting a little exhausted LMAO. Also, this is my 30th fate fanfiction! Woo!
> 
> As always:  
> Lancer - Lancer Arthur  
> Saber - Saber Arthur

Lancer was summoned in the dead of night when Ritsuka was tossing their quartz away aimlessly in hopes for a rainbow summon. He answered her call with an astounding grace, greeting his master with the dignity befitting the king he was. She was surprised to see him, honestly, he hadn’t thought a version like him existed—but for every Artoria, there was an Arthur, and she wasn’t going to complain.

She just wondered how the other one would take it.

\--

“It seems like someone like you only responds to force, so let me make myself blisteringly clear.”

Lancer’s armor-clad hand shot straight out to the other side of Gilgamesh’s head, effectively pinning him to the wall. Lancer leaned down just a hair’s breadth to speak to him.

“I am **not** yours.”

In those four words, Lancer had made everything clear. Just because Gilgamesh had somehow had an easy time with Saber, it didn’t mean Lancer was going to be charmed with whatever this brat had to say. Gilgamesh had scarcely reacted, because he never yielded intimidation to anyone, but he felt it his heart. The expression on his face was akin to someone being told ‘no’ who would never take it for an answer just having been scolded by a parent. Sure, everyone expected him to laugh, to brush it off, but it never came. It almost felt like Gilgamesh was frozen in place until Lancer moved his hand.

“You _will_ b—“ Gilgamesh started.

“—no. I won’t.”

And that was how a king laid down his commands, walking away from Gilgamesh as his Saber-self stared, wondering how he worked that magic over Gil. He looked to the other king with almost a sense of pity, but he noticed something about him. The red on his cheek didn’t seem to be from embarrassment—had Gilgamesh enjoyed that display? Had he truly enjoyed being put in his place by another man?

Gilgamesh was surprisingly simple once you got down to him—show him you have a backbone and he’ll be even more intrigued. It was what drew him to Saber in the first place. The more spine you have, the more he’ll want to see. A man charmed by the difficult, the harder road traversed. The more Arthur thought about it, the more he realized he shouldn’t get involved.

Gilgamesh wouldn’t let him stay uninvolved, though.

\--

In fact, Saber had become something of a pawn for Gilgamesh to get Lancer’s attention.

He bullied him even more intensely, now—demanded more and more from him on the battlefield and off of it, and Saber quietly questioned him about it as Gilgamesh just said ‘go along with it’. Saber bit back at him and told him to back off, aggressive even for him—as Lancer stood back against the back lines and watched from afar.

Eventually, enough was enough.

One set of beasts down and Lancer dismounted his horse and grabbed Gilgamesh by the upper arm, a dangerous move even when you were the object of his affections.

“Master,” Lancer spoke with a commanding tone, even for speaking to his own master. “I need to speak with Gilgamesh alone.”

Ritsuka only nodded and let him.

It was embarrassing enough to be dragged by the arm to one of the private rooms of Chaldea, but when Lancer let go of him and the door slid shut behind them, he crossed his arms and took on that tone again, the one Gilgamesh both loved and hated to hear.

“Do you think acting out for attention is an invention of the modern era? Is that why you feel so sly doing it now?”

“Mongrel, how _dare_ you—”

“Oh, please. I’m not doing anything you didn’t want me to do in the first place. You’re practically begging for someone to put you in your place.”

Gilgamesh laughed, and it was the dangerous ‘you’ll pay for what you’ve done here’ laugh that everyone in the world would take seriously—except for Lancer. He’d seen his fair share of childish men in his life to let a new one intimidate him now.

“I don’t want to see you play with the younger me like a ragdoll any longer. Not even to get my attention. Do I make myself clear?”

“I play with him because he’s fun, not because I need your attention.”

“Then you’ll stop for those reasons, too.”

“Make me.”

The room fell dangerously quiet.

“Did I hear that right?” Lancer asked, gently. “You want me to make you?”

Yes, finally, the thrill of an Arthur that snarled, that wanted to punish him for acting so forthcoming, and his voice was so dangerously low. Gilgamesh was ready to pin him to the wall as revenge for the time Arthur did it to him, but before he could even do so—before he could even make a move, Lancer grabbed him by the front of his armor and yanked him forward.

“I spent my entire life putting people like you in their place,” He hissed. “Do you really want to test my ability to do so?”

“I do,” Gilgamesh was all but grinning. “You don’t have what it takes.”

Lancer pushed him backward, and like a turtle unable to move due to its shell, Gil’s armor made him fall like a rock onto the bed. He dematerialized it into the dark blue suit underneath just in time for Lancer to put his knee between his legs, swiftly and firmly.

“Look at you,” Lancer’s voice was harsh. “You want this. You don’t even want to put up a fight.”

“That’s where you’re wrong.”

Gil planted his golden boot on Arthur’s chest and kicked with enough force that would knock someone else back into a wall, but Arthur was only knocked back a small distance, grabbing Gilgamesh by the ankle. He yanked, pulling the other king off the bed and watching as he knocked his head on the side of it. There was no groan of pain, though the discomfort was evident on Gilgamesh’s face. Arthur summoned Rhongomyniad and planted it in the floor next to Gil’s head, surely shocking whoever was on the floor beneath them.

“Here’s a secret, Gilgamesh.” Lancer grabbed him by the chin and yanked upward. “I don’t reward people for misbehaving. If you want my attention…” Lancer leaned down as if to kiss him before abruptly pulling away. “Earn it.”

His weapon disappeared, he stood up and turned to leave. As the sound of the sliding door came to a shut, Gilgamesh realized something.

The encounter had left him completely hard.

He was torn on whether to do something about it, or to _make_ Lancer do something about it. Now, more than ever, he wanted to break Lancer down to nothing, but some part of him wished to see Lancer try and do the same to him. As his hands wandered below his waistband, he cursed himself and told him the next encounter would be different. Lancer would do nothing but cry and eat from the palm of his hand. He’d subjugate him, completely—

\--

\-- he wouldn’t.

He’d fail completely to tarnish Lancer’s honor like a smudge on his armor.

Instead, what happened was this:

Gilgamesh went into his room one evening with the intent of revenge and Lancer had expected him. They had their back and forth, Gil’s posturing and Lancer quietly sizing him up. Things didn’t come so close to exchanging blows like it did the last time. Still, Gilgamesh could not keep the wanting look out of his eyes, and Lancer noticed it.

“Don’t you notice how much smoother things are going now that you’re behaving?” Lancer said it almost mockingly, but his voice was too sincere to take it that way. Gilgamesh tsk’ed, refusing to glance away from him.

“I’m not behaving for you, I’m reconsidering methods of breaking you down.”

“Don’t tell me you play with your toys only to break them. Even children don’t do that.”

“Hah! Did you call yourself a toy?”

“I was merely referring to how you view me. I know you have… unwieldy affections for that Saber self of mine, but don’t you think fighting with him to try and net me is cruel? Surely… you’re not greedy enough to want both of us.”

“You know the answer to that question well enough to not ask it.”

“Ah, King of Heroes, the one who possesses every treasure the world has ever produced…” Lancer leaned in, staring at Gilgamesh. “Soon you will realize I am no treasure.”

“Then what are you?”

“A king…” Lancer hooked his finger into Gilgamesh’s shirt. “And it’s time you started treating me—us—like one.”

Gilgamesh tested the water by closing the gap between them, kissing Lancer fully, unable to ignore the demands of his own body. At first, Lancer barely responded before he slid his hand down his back, eventually resting on the small of it just above his hips. His kiss was slow, languid and warm, it felt just right for a man like him… before Lancer reached over to a saucer and a teacup that was sitting on the bedside table and pushed it over, letting it crash to the floor.

“Clumsy me,” Lancer said, quietly. “Would you clean that up?”

Gilgamesh looked practically scandalized. “What? Of course not, I’m not your _maid_ —”

“Clean it up or I won’t fuck you.”

\--- really?

Wait, what?

That was on the table? Sex? Gilgamesh just thought he was getting some kissing in.

Well, it didn’t matter. Gilgamesh was not getting on his fucking knees and cleaning up another king’s mess, yet Lancer was staring at him patiently. Gil did not move.

He was unbearably, embarrassingly horny for this man. Now that he said the F word, he wasn’t sure he could bear going back to his room passing up the opportunity. With a ‘tch’, he waved a hand to retrieve something handy from his gates to clean it up, but—Lancer caught his wrist.

“No. Do it by hand.”

“Mongrel, I _will not_ —”

Lancer’s grip on his ass tightened a bit, and Gilgamesh bit back a moan. Slowly… quietly, he slipped off of Lancer’s lap to pick up the broken pieces of the teacup and the saucer that held it, setting each piece on the bedside table. If anyone saw him like this, he’d kill them on the spot.

Lancer just watched quietly, surveying him with those intense green eyes before helping Gilgamesh up off the floor once every piece was put back in place. He looked angry and heated and it was just perfect.

“Good. Now then, I believe I promised you something.”

Gilgamesh rudely took a kiss from him as his prize, hand cupping his cheek as he stood over Lancer, but Lancer simply pulled him roughly back into his lap, making Gil’s knees buckle as he straddled it once more. By now, he was completely ready for Lancer to keep his promise and more, and Lancer wasn’t going to just skip out on rewarding him. Slowly, Lancer began to remove his own shirt, with Gilgamesh hurrying it along by helping unclasp the buttons keeping the blue form-fitted top on him. Lancer chuckled.

“You’re so eager.”

“I want what I’m owed, Pendragon.”

“You’re owed it, suddenly?”

“Of course.”

Lancer maneuvered him so that Gil’s back was against the bed, with Lancer’s hips squarely placed between his legs. His shirt was hanging off him, and Lancer pushed his shoulders back to shrug it off, sleeve by sleeve.

“Someone ought to teach you some manners about how to talk in bed. You’re owed _nothing_ , I’m merely rewarding you for a good change of behavior.”

Gilgamesh was about to speak, but didn’t, thinking it better not to blow the chance he already paid for. Lancer saw it, and just smirked.

“I’ll show you it’s well worth it, don’t worry.”

This time, Lancer would do nothing until Gilgamesh was stripped bare of everything, including his earrings. He was delicate like the calm before a storm, gently pulling him free of the confines of his clothing. Gilgamesh wondered if it would all be like this until Lancer pinned him against the bed roughly and bit him where his shoulder met his neck. It was so embarrassing to feel his body react to this, like this…!

Suddenly, Lancer’s hands were everywhere, feeling up his chest and teasing him, running his fingers along his taut abdomen to feel the perfect sculpture of muscles beneath. It felt like Lancer was truly appreciating him before taking a bite out of him, even as his hands slid behind him at the hips to firmly grasp his ass, nothing felt like he was simply feeling him up. He was getting Gilgamesh comfortable with his touch, ready for what was to come. Gilgamesh threw his head back and wrapped his arms around Arthur’s shoulders, enthralled at the attention to detail Lancer was giving him.

With a soft ‘pop’, Lancer’s lips let go of his neck and moved to kiss him firmly, seeking passage past his lips that Gilgamesh easily granted. To think this was how he’d win Lancer over, not through bravado or impressing him or even kneeling to him, but just—through good behavior, just like he said. He really was as straightforward as he seemed.

“Roll over,” Lancer ordered, and Gilgamesh obeyed, telling himself he wasn’t following orders but going with the flow. Lancer pressed kisses down the back of his neck, pressing himself flush against Gil’s back as his hand reached around to stroke him. Gil instinctively pushed his hips up to give Lancer the room to do so, and Lancer laughed right by his ear.

“Eager.”

Gilgamesh would snap back and call him a mongrel, but he was leaning into Lancer’s touch far too much already, long since hard and completely needy to get off. His strokes were long and deliberate, skillful, and yet it was only his hand. Gilgamesh groaned, glancing back at Lancer.

“Won’t you hurry up?”

Another laugh. “So impatient.”

Still, Lancer seemed to heed his words. He sat back up and told him to face him again, Gilgamesh rolling back over to do so.

“Do you have any—”

Without even hesitating, Gilgamesh retrieved something from his gates with such urgency that Lancer smiled. He tossed the little bottle into Lancer’s hands, who looked it over.

“This wouldn’t happen to have any magical properties, would it? I sense—”

“It heightens pleasure, dulls pain,” Gilgamesh responded evenly. “For both partners. Don’t waste a drop.”

At first, Lancer was content to coat his fingertips, but he wanted to see the magic properties in effect, so as he inserted the first finger, his other hand immediately wandered up to his cock and began to stroke him off once more. Gilgamesh immediately relaxed against the pillow, a smirk playing on his lips as he was given the royal treatment Lancer was so good at—looking like a spoiled, contented cat that Lancer couldn’t help but want to bully and tease a bit more, so Lancer wasted no time in adding a second finger.

“Relax.”

Each arc of his fingertips was slow and deliberate, barely grazing against his prostate with a genuine skill that kept Gilgamesh on the edge the entire time. No longer could he just lay back and purr and get his reward, Lancer was now teasing his orgasm out of him and leaving him on edge—but he couldn’t come, not yet. He couldn’t let Lancer get up and leave once his dexterous hands got him off.

The result was him grabbing the pillow, tightening his grip on it as the heels of his feet dug into the mattress, Lancer merely looking down on him, watching closely as he did so. As his fingers scissored inside of him, he pulled them both out and ran his finger around the rim once before cleaning off his hand and dribbling some of the lube on his own cock.

 _“What a frivolous use of mana,”_ he thought to himself as he felt the effect that Gilgamesh was no doubt feeling cover him entirely as he spread the lube out evenly. Gilgamesh had only just noticed, but—Arthur was sizable. Clearly so, but he wasn’t a quitter and he wasn’t about to let this get in the way of his fun. He spread his legs out for him, and Lancer took the helm at his hips.

He didn’t ask if he was ready, merely pushed the head of his cock into him, pushing in each inch until he was buried down to the hilt. Gilgamesh was either a practiced lover or had a really good poker face because even this didn’t phase him.

But the next part would.

Lancer immediately, roughly started fucking him, and Gilgamesh quickly understood what set Lancer out from the rest of his lovers. He had a practiced energy about him, a strength and commanding physicality that prevented him from doing whatever he wanted. Even as he tried to buck upward for more sensation, Lancer planted his hand on his stomach and held him low just so he could fuck him the way he was meant to be fucked—mercilessly, with no room for mistakes. He didn’t even seem to have his own pleasure in mind, even if the lubricant should have been driving him wild—he was focused solely on Gilgamesh with such intent in his eyes that even a king like him felt his intense gaze.

Gilgamesh couldn’t ignore his own pleasure, though—a heat building up in him as Lancer grabbed his hips and drove into them like mad, shaking a bed that could hardly shake in the first place, no doubt the noises coming from his lips grabbing the attention of servants from all over. He’d have to dematerialize if he wanted to sneak out of this room, that was for sure—but he already knew Lancer would stride out of it proudly and with no regret, and so should he.

“Ahhh… ahh—” Gilgamesh panted, grabbing onto Lancer’s wrist for support, feeling tears bead in his eyes from the quaking pleasure that overtook him. Lancer was still just watching him, waiting for him to come as if it didn’t matter if he himself did at all. All of this was to reward Gilgamesh, after all—why should he enjoy it?

But there were cracks in his armor, now, and Gilgamesh was glad to see them. He was starting to tremble where his hands met his hips and even as Gilgamesh came, he wasn’t finished, not by a long shot. He bucked into him forcefully, trying to drive his orgasm out of himself even as Gilgamesh lay there, limp, overstimulated from both the lubricant and Lancer’s whims. He wanted to shove Lancer off of him, but no sooner did he have that thought that Lancer pulled out, stroking himself to fruition and coming _all over Gilgamesh’s stomach_.

The _gall_ of it.

Gilgamesh nearly growled, feeling his desire to fight come back when Lancer pushed him single-handedly back into the mattress. He silenced his anger with a kiss before delicately cleaning him off.

“Now you know what you get when you behave,” Lancer’s touch was soft, even as Gilgamesh stewed in anger.

“I’ll get you back for this—” He bit back.

“Will you?”

“Of course. You don’t just sully a king’s body and get away with it—”

“So you’d prefer I’d sully it inside rather than out? That’s very… carnal of you, Gilgamesh. I never would have guessed.”

“Wait, I didn’t mean—”

“I’ll keep that in mind for next time.”

‘Next time’. Lancer even implying there would be a next time felt glorious, even if Gilgamesh wanted to stay mad. If this is how Lancer acted when he behaved…

He could see himself playing nice for a little bit longer, before turning the tables again.


End file.
